


Replacing Something Missing

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck feels like he needs to replace the stuffed animal from the pier, but what he orders isn't exactly the size he thought it was.  While talking about it, it sparks a conversation between Buck and Eddie about living arrangements.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 311





	Replacing Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> justsmilestuffhappens prompted:   
> "Prompt buck gets Chris a giant teddy bear to make up for the one they lost only it's the huge ones that you can sit on and lay on for a nap. Eddie jokes about buck not getting him something and buck jokes back he could be his teddy bear. They both secretly love the idea but fall asleep on the couch huddled up together though lol"
> 
> Thanks for the awesome prompt! I had a blast writing this. It practically wrote itself and totally didn't end up where I had originally planned. I liked how this turned out though.

Eddie walked up the sidewalk to his front door exhausted. It had been a long shift. It seemed like every time they had gotten back to the station and were about to sit down to watch some TV or to eat, the alarms would sound once again, sending everyone back to the trucks. He left the station as soon as his shift was over, only pausing to make sure Buck was still coming over and to ask him to pick up something to eat on his way. 

He walked inside and was immediately greeted by his son squeezing him in a tight hug. Eddie would never get tired of Christopher's enthusiastic greetings and secretly hoped Christopher would never grow out of them.

"Hey dad!" Christopher said as Eddie lifted him off the floor.

"Hola mijo," Eddie said, smiling as he carried Christopher over to the couch. He carefully set Christopher down before collapsing onto the couch next to him. "Did you have a good day with Carla?"

"We went to the park. We saw you and Buck there."

Eddie thought back through the day and remembered the call at the park. A teenager had fallen at the skate park section of the park. "Oh really?" Eddie asked. "How come you didn't come say hi?"

"Carla said that we shouldn't distract you when you're working. Is that girl going to be okay?"

"She is," Eddie answered. "She has a broken arm and a concussion, but she'll be just fine."

"Good," Carla said as she came around the corner, purse thrown over he shoulder. "He's been worried about that girl all afternoon. Me too. Glad to hear she'll be okay." She looked over the man sitting in front of her. "You okay for me to leave? You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted," Eddie admitted. "It was a busy day, but Buck will be here soon, with dinner. So I think we're good. Have a great evening!"

"Lazy evening on the couch with your boys sounds like it's just what you need. I'll see you in a couple of days." With that, Carla headed out the door, leaving Eddie and Christopher on the couch.

Carla hadn't been gone more than fifteen minutes when Buck walked through the door.

"I brought pizza!" he announced, walking over to the dining room table and setting it down. "I also have a surprise for Christopher out in my jeep, but I couldn't carry it and the pizza."

Eddie stood and disappeared into the kitchen before coming back out with three plates. 

He handed one of the plates to Buck before placing a slice on one plate for Christopher and a couple slices onto his own plate. "You know you don't have to bring him something all the time to win him over. He already adores you."

"I know," Buck said, placing two slices onto his own plate. "But I feel like I owed him this one. It was bigger than I thought it was, though. I might need a little help with it."

"What did you buy him this time?"

"I just wanted to replace the bear he lost in the tsunami. I'll explain more after dinner."

They all sat on the sofa mindlessly watching some new show that Christopher was obsessed with while they ate their pizza. Eddie got up once to get everyone seconds while Buck got up to get everyone a drink. Just before the show ended, though, Buck and Eddie got up and headed outside to Buck's jeep.

"The day of the tsunami," Buck explained, "Chris and I won this big teddy bear. He loved that thing, even though he only had it a few minutes. I had put it on the bench next to me while we were on the pier. When I saw the wave coming, I just grabbed Christopher and ran. Left his crutches and his bear on the bench."

"So you got him a new bear?" Eddie asked, reaching for the handle on the door.

"I got online and ordered one. I didn't, however, look at the size of the thing."

Eddie opened the door to find a massive stuffed animal shoved into the backseat of Buck's vehicle. "Man. This thing is huge."

"It's apparently one of those big stuffed animals you can hug or lay on or just cuddle up with. You think he'll like it?"

Eddie reached in and began tugging the stuffed animal out of the car. "I know he'll love it," Eddie answered softly. "But you really need to stop trying to win him over or he'll start trying to play us against each other."

Buck blushed. "I know. I know."

"After the day we've had," Eddie began as he and Buck carried the giant stuffed animal back towards the house, "I almost wish you had bought me one of these things."

Buck laughed. "You don't need a giant stuffed animal to cuddle with. You've got me."

"And you don't live here. What am I supposed to cuddle with when you're not here?"

"You asking me to move in, Diaz?" Buck teased.

"Your lease isn't up yet, Buckley, " Eddie teased back, blushing. "You aren't wasting your money on that apartment. Ask me that again in a month and a half when it is."

"Maybe I'll find someone to make a stuffed animal that looks like me in the meantime," Buck joked. "Or you know, you could just call me if you need me to come over."

Eddie smiled. "Let's just stick to calling you. I think a Buck stuffed animal would be weird." 

They carried the massive stuffed animal inside and immediately heard Christopher squeal excitedly. 

"That's huge, Buck!" Christopher exclaimed.

"I wanted to replace the one we lost," Buck explained as he leaned down to hug the young boy.

"That one wasn't this big."

"Yeah, well, Buck doesn't always read the descriptions of things," Eddie laughed as he shut the front door. "Let's go find a place for this in your room and get you ready for bed." He turned to look at Buck. "Why don't you get comfortable? I'll be back out in a few minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie came out of his bedroom dressed in sweats and found Buck flipping through channels. Christopher was fast asleep in his room, giant stuffed bear leaning up against the corner. 

"See something you like?" Eddie asked as he moved around the sofa and sat down next to Buck, leaning into him as soon as he felt Buck's arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's not on TV," Buck answered smiling. He selected some random channel and watched as a documentary about abandoned buildings began playing.

They rearranged their positions on the sofa so that they were laying down, Eddie on nearly on top of Buck. Buck had his arms wrapped securely around Eddie's waist while Eddie had his head nestled into the crook of Buck's neck. 

"You know I have a bedroom," Eddie chuckled, lifting his head slightly to look Buck in the eyes. "It would be a lot more comfortable."

"We go back there and we'll either end up on top of each other or asleep before our heads hit the pillows," Buck laughed. "Maybe I just want to lay here with my boyfriend and cuddle with him while we talk with some show playing in the background. It's been a long day."

Eddie yawned. "Not sure how long I can stay awake, though."

"We'll go to bed in a few minutes," Buck said softly as he ran a hand through Eddie's hair.

Eddie leaned into the touch. "Mmm. Keep that up and I won't make it to the bedroom. I'll fall asleep right here on top of you."

Buck chuckled and removed his hand from Eddie's hair, gently placing in back around Eddie's waist. "Today was something."

"Chris saw us at the park. Didn't want to distract us though."

"Did he see the girl?"

"Yeah," Eddie mumbled. "Carla said he was worried about her the rest of the day."

"Good thing she's gonna be okay, then."

Soon, both men were fast asleep, still curled around each other on the couch. Neither of them had stayed awake for very long. They had fallen asleep talking. At some point during the night, Eddie shifted in his sleep causing Buck to wake up. He smiled down at the sleeping form on top of him thinking about how everything had changed between them and for the better. He briefly thought about grabbing his phone and ordering a second one of those stuffed animals for Eddie, but decided against it. There was only a month and a half left in his lease. He hoped Eddie was serious about him moving in when his lease was up. Buck hadn't said anything, but he missed cuddling with Eddie just as much when he had to stay at his own apartment. 

As much as Buck wanted to close his eyes and drift back to sleep, he knew that if they stayed on the couch like this, they would both wake up with stiff necks and sore backs. 

"Eddie," he said softly, gently nudging the sleeping man. "Wake up, man."

Eddie groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes opened and looked up at Buck. "Hmm?"

"Maybe we should head to your room? We'd be more comfortable there."

"Our room," Eddie mumbled as he sat up.

Buck's eyes went wide. "Still your room, man. My lease isn't up yet."

"Don't care. I'll pay to get you out of your lease if I have to. You're moving in or I'm going to have to buy one of those things you got Christopher." Eddie stood and began walking to the bedroom, pulling Buck behind him.

"Are you sure or are you just sleep talking?" Buck asked as he followed Eddie, but stopping just outside the bedroom door. 

Eddie turned to face Buck and pinched his own arm. "See? I'm awake. And I meant every word. I slept better on the couch for a few hours with you than I do any time I sleep in my bed alone. And judging by the fact that you also look more rested anytime you stay here than when you stay at your apartment, you sleep better too when we're together. So screw the damn lease. Move in."

Buck's smile slowly grew wider as Eddie spoke. "Okay. I'll talk to the landlord tomorrow to see what I need to do." 

Eddie smiled back at his boyfriend before pushing open their bedroom door and pulling Buck inside. "But first, sleep." He pulled back the covers and climbed in, waiting as Buck did the same. Within seconds, they were curled around each other once again, similarly to how they were minutes earlier on the sofa.

"Love you," Buck mumbled as he drifted back to sleep with Eddie's arms around him.

Eddie smiled at Buck's sleepy statement. "Love you, too." With that, he joined Buck in sleep, more relaxed knowing that Buck was right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189929467423/replacing-something-missing


End file.
